


remember.

by dreamingheart8



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, impliied/referenced neglect, self hatred, so she left tommy with phil, to clarify in this clara cant take a physical form for long, tommyinnit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingheart8/pseuds/dreamingheart8
Summary: you are such a fuck up, who fucking gets attached to music discs? who is such a failure they accidentally burn someone's house down? who does these things?you apparently.~~~~author is in love with clara and wrote more about her and tommy.
Relationships: Clara & TommyInnit (Dream SMP)
Kudos: 76





	remember.

you don't remember anything before your family, and why would you? phil's your _father_ , and wilbur's your brother, both of them by blood. at least that's what you've always been told and why would they lie?

so why do you feel like there was something before that whenever you play chirp?

your father said it was from a woman in space named clara but you know it was probably just him trying to make up a story in an attempt to be a father even after he abandoned you and wilbur.

you aren't really sure why he did, you don't really care because it doesn't mean anything to you.

the disc shouldn't mean anything to you except a gift you were given, lost, and were gifted again. 

then why do you keep thinking about it, why have you gotten so attached to it, why do you view it as hope, why do you feel safer listening to it, _why do you stay up at night thinking of who clara might be._

you don't know.

you feel like you never will.

you are such a fuck up, who fucking gets attached to music discs? who is such a failure they accidentally burn someone's house down? who does these things?

you apparently. 

_and the universe said i love you._

you'll never be able to do what has to be done because your the biggest fuck up in this goddamn server. 

_and the universe said everything you need is within you._

without leeching off others you're nothing, you aren't strong, you just take and take because you're too weak to fend for yourself.

 _and the universe said you are stronger than you know_.

you don't brighten anyone's day, you don't make anyone happy unlike tubbo, you don't know how he ever put up with you.

 _and the universe said you are the daylight_.

you can't even be someone who people can understand, not even a few. 

_and the universe said you are the night._

nothing would make things alright, nothing you did would change that.

_and the universe said the darkness you fight is within you._

there's no light at the end, there's nothing but pain and nothingness.

_and the universe said the light you seek is within you._

you're so alone. 

_and the universe said you are not alone._

you're different to everything, why would they abandon you if you belonged.

 _and the universe said you are not separate from every other thing_.

you're a monster.

_and the universe said i love you because you are love._

you feel so hopeless. 

chirp is hope. 

you return chirp to your ender chest. 

what's the point in doing anything if you've lost all hope?

you won't lose hope that it can be if nothing else a tiny bit better. 

because if you can't hope then what can you do? 

**Author's Note:**

> woo! i may add more chapters to this depending if i have the motivation


End file.
